Civil War
by Anonymous35241
Summary: After the events from the previous stories have been noticed by the government and have yet to issue the sokovia accords. As things move forward with the family of Lincoln and Caitlin, and Barry and Iris.


Mcu arrowverse story 7 civil war

1 year and 2months later

As Lincoln and Caitlin are taking a break from helping the team. Now Lincoln is just working at the hospital. Caitlin is at home with her baby with help from Aunt May. As Iris has been publishing articles about the past events. Jesse went back to  
earth

2 to be that earths flash. Flash, Wally running Peter swings around. Robbie is at work getting ready to leave. As General Talbot is discussing about issuing the sokovia accords in central and star city, with the mayors of the cities and the president.  
/Tablot" With everything that has happened in both those cities I say we issue these accords there have been so many vigilantes and powered people increase since the avengers." President" Things have been quiet in both cities for awhile." Oliver"  
/I say we don't issue the accords, I understand they're protected documents but we have seen hacks these past years, like two years ago with Damien Darkh." Tablot" What next say we shouldn't to protect they're families." Oliver" Yes , because revealing  
/their identities can and will reach their families.( flashing back to Lian Yu, where Samantha died).It merely increases the risk." Talbot" Listen I understand , fine should anything happen in either cities were issuing the accords can we agree to  
/that." President" I believe that is fair, do both of you agree." Oliver" That is fair." CC Mayor" Yes it is." Back in Central City, Barry is at work, Iris walks " Hey almost done." Barry" Yeah almost( speeds around finishing the rest of his

work) done." Leaving going to the elevator. Iris" I was actually hoping to tell you something."Barry " What is it?" Joe" I'll see at home." Barry and Iris" Okay." Iris" Barry we're going to" Barry gets call from Oliver. Barry" Sorry its Oliver it  
/must be really important, but I'll drop you off at home." Barry dashes off carrying Iris to they're house. As they get home , Iris calls Caitlin, Iris" Hey I need to talk it's important." Caitlin" Yeah what is it." Iris " I'll tell you in person."  
/As she gets to their house. Caitlin hugs her and goes to the couch , Caitlin " What's so important you had to tell me in person?" Iris" Well I just found out a couple days ago , I'm pregnant." Caitlin" Really that's awesome , then I guess I should  
/tell you that I'm expecting too." Iris" Really already?" Caitlin" Yup baby number two, where is Barry?" Iris" Went to go talk with Oliver." Caitlin" That's odd , I don't think he would call unless it really important." Iris" I hope it's not bad news,  
/where Jesse?" Caitlin" She's asleep in her room." As Aunt May grabs her stuff. May" Hey Iris, I was just leaving she's good, I'll see you tomorrow." Caitlin" Yeah sounds good( hugs her)." Iris" See you soon( hugs after Caitlin)." Aunt May leaves.  
/Iris" I was going to tell him but then he got that call from Oliver." Caitlin " Want me to help you? You tell Barry , I tell Lincoln?" Iris" Yeah sounds good." At Barry's apartment Barry talking to Oliver. Barry" Hey what's so important you needed  
/to call me?" Oliver" Well have you heard of the sokovia accords." Barry" Um yeah who hasn't." Oliver" Well I just left a meeting with the president and general Talbot." Barry" That must have been awesome." Oliver" Not important Barry , ok they want  
/to issue them in them in central and star city." Barry" Yeah so what's the problem?" Oliver " You sign allowing the government to know your identity." Barry" Yeah so ARGUS knows, SHIELD probably knows , what's the problem?" Oliver " I don't think  
/you understand." Barry" I've been doing this for a while Ollie." Oliver"Yes but I've been doing it longer and you know the risk." Barry" Yeah I do, but nothing has happened yet, talk later Ollie." As Iris walks in, Iris" Hey." Barry hangs up, Barry"  
/How are you doing?" Iris" Fine." Barry" What was it you wanted to tell me?" Iris" Barry I'm." As he gets an alert. Barry" I need to go , I'm sorry I love you." Runs off/Across the city in one of Mercury labs housing highly flammable material. As a  
/man in a hood walks in. Security Guard"Hey your not allowed in here." As his hands and head ignite into flames. Guard" What are you?" Firestorm" Move." Guard move and as he goes to the bottom floor with all the chemicals. Scientists still on the upper  
/floors. Deathstorm" Phase 1." Goes nuclear and the whole building ignites and begins collapsing. At star labs Cisco sends the alert to the team. As Robbie pulls in and breaks the door down. Peter swings in the upper floors. Peter" Karen finds all  
/the structural strong points." Karen" Right away." As it shows the strong points and Peter webs them. Barry and Wally run in. Barry"Cisco if we create a wind tunnel should it stop it?" Cisco" I mean it should but you should get the people out first."  
/Robbie starts getting people out. Peter using cyclops to melt the metal together. Peter" Guys I don't know how much longer it will hold!" Wally starts taking people out. As firefighters are trying to put out the fire. Harry" I'm getting a lot of radioactivity  
/from there." Peter" Guys the building is coming down!" As they grab as many people as they can, and the building collapses. As they all get out of the building, they all fall as Barry lands on the ground it's blurry with ringing in his ears. As the  
/team returns to star labs in shock. On the news, News anchor"As the investigation is being continued on how the fire began, the culprit is believed to be the Ghost Rider. The death toll is believed to 30-40 Mercury labs scientists and

the mayor is going to make an announcement, as is the mayor of star city." Harry calls Lincoln at work. Harry" Lincoln be prepared there's a lot people there." Lincoln" Yeah thanks for the heads up." As many injured people come in. Lincoln" Get them  
/on med beds, now!" The next morning , as Lincoln and many other doctors take care of the survivors, Joe walks in. Joe" Hey are any of the eyewitnesses in good condition to interview?" Lincoln" I need to check." As Lincoln gets his clipboard, Lincoln"  
/Yeah in room 3B he has a broken arm and third degree burns." As they both go into the room, Iris walks in. Iris" Hey could I get an exclusive?" Joe" After I get to talk to this guy, why don't you ask the Flash." Iris" Yeah call you later." Joe"  
/Hi excuse me ,can we talk?" Patient" Sure, what do you want to know." Lincoln" Take it easy." Helps him adjust. Patient" I think it was the ghost rider, a man came in a hood , his head burst into flames. Then the whole place blew up and I barely made  
/it out of there." Joe writing in his notebook, Joe" Could you give a description of him." Patient" No I couldn't see his face." Joe" Thank you, get better." Lincoln and Joe walk out of the room. Lincoln" You don't honestly think it was Robbie , I  
/mean he was there, but no way it was him." Joe" I mean it's not the first time one of you guys were framed." Lincoln" What about the accords? Do you think they'll pass them as law?" Joe" Maybe, I got to go" Joe leaves to the CCPD. At star labs, Cisco"  
/That makes no sense how is it Robbie is the main suspect." Harry" Well there's no firestorm at least not here." Robbie walks in, Robbie" This is total bullshit, you guys don't honestly don't think it was me." Cisco" No way you were there after." At  
/star city hall and central city hall the mayor the next day. CC mayor" Attention people of central city." Oliver" Attention people of star city." CC mayor" With the recent events that have taken place here and the massive loss of life through the  
/past years. " Oliver" The president , General Talbot and the mayor of Central City. CC Mayor" The mayor of Star City have decided to issue the Sokovia accords." Oliver "We are asking the vigilantes of Star City." CC Mayor" The heroes of Central City  
/to please sign these accords." As General Talbot walks out behind the mayor of central city. Talbot"Listen please sign and so we won't have to do what we did to captain America and his friends, tomorrow we are asking these heroes to come to city hall  
/in they're respective cities to sign." As they both leave the podium. Oliver is in the Arrow cave with Felicity. Oliver" Felicity get the team and tell them to meet me where I met Barry when we trained a while back, and tell Barry to get his team  
/there too." Felicity" Sure you mean after you sign the accords right , not as the mayor , I mean as the green arrow, right?" Oliver" I'm going to ask Talbot to postpone the accords for another day to discuss it with our teams, and no I am not signing  
/the accords." Felicity" Yeah make sense , wait what?" Diggle walks in, Diggle" Did you just say what I think you said. You're not signing the accords, you know I excepted more from you as mayor , like you would sign." Oliver" John we will discuss  
/this tomorrow." The next day, at said location. Team arrow is there, as most of team flash arrives. Barry Wally and Peter run in. Oliver" Wow three speedsters and still late." Robbie pulls up , him and Lincoln getting out and walks in. Barry" Yeah  
/sorry." Oliver" This is Rene, Dinah, Curtis, the new team." Barry and everyone "Hi." Barry" This is my team, Peter, Lincoln, Wally and Robbie." Oliver" Now let's get down to it I actually got General Talbot to postpone the accords until Saturday."  
/Felicity" Wow three days,that must've been difficult." Oliver" Yes it was however it is only in star city. In central city the accords will be issued tomorrow, the reason I called all of you here is to discuss if you're going to sign or not."

Barry" Yeah I am." Wally" Sure I don't see why not." Cisco on felicity tablet, " I am." Felicity" How did you, hi." Curtis" I mean I am, unless you called us here to say that your not." Barry" Lincoln, Robbie?" Lincoln" I'm not signing it." Barry"  
/What why? Robbie?" Robbie" No I can't the fact they think I'm the main suspect in this attack, and my bad record as the rider , I can't." Barry" Oliver back me up here tell them they should sign." Oliver" No I can't Barry, because I'm not signing  
/either." Lincoln" I'm not signing I have a family to take care of." Rene" Thank god , I'm not only who thinks signing those accords are crazy, I'm not." Dinah" I'm not either." Oliver" Really I'm surprised Dinah." Dinah" You remember when met me no  
/way I'm taking that chance." Barry" You guys can't be serious, Felicity?" Felicity" I'm actually not , well because of my hacking into so many places in the past and now, so I can't." John" Well unlike all of you I'm signing." Lincoln" I'll see what  
/Caitlin thinks about signing when I get home." Barry" Why aren't you Ollie?" Oliver" Simple I don't think it's good for me to sign as mayor, I have a son which I take care of. As the Arrow I have killed many people so don't you think they'll want  
/him, me arrested, twice Barry, twice they have gone after me and my team." Barry" Fine.( angrily)" Barry leaves , as Wally follows and Peter too. Lincoln" I hope nothing bad comes out of this." Robbie and Lincoln get into his car and go back to central  
/city. Cuts back and forth between Iris and Barry, Caitlin and Lincoln Lincoln and Barry get home, Lincoln" Hey." Caitlin" How was the meeting." Iris" So are you going to sign?" Barry" Yes." Lincoln" No." Iris" What?!" Caitlin" What?!"

Barry" I think it's a good way to protect us." Lincoln" I want to protect us." Iris" But at what cost , the world has gotten more dangerous, you honestly think this document will protect us."Caitlin" Don't you think it will protect us." Lincoln" You  
/and I both have had rough times as heroes, plus don't you think they'll go after you, us?" Caitlin" I mean that's a risk I'm willing to take." Lincoln"I mean you can sign, that's fine, but I'm not." Caitlin" Ok." Barry" I'm signing." Iris" I know  
/you think signing is a good thing , but how will this affect the team, because I guess not all them want to sign." Barry" I mean , I just hope it doesn't tear the teams apart." Iris" It might, might not but you have to trust in each other." Barry"  
/Thank you." The next day around 1pm, the mayor of central city is waiting for the heroes to come and meet him to sign the accords. As Flash runs up, with Kid Flash behind, Spider-Man swinging in, Vibe teleporting in with Spartan, , Killer

" That was so cool." CC Mayor" Thank you all for coming that the heroes of this city are making a decision to trust us." As they walk into city hall, Talbot stands waiting. Talbot" Its a pleasure to meet you all, now come this way away

from the press, so we discuss and sign to accords in peace." As they all walk to the mayors office with security standing outside. Talbot pulls out the accords. Talbot" If you would like to read that will be fine, where you sign your names is at the  
/end." As Barry grabs it a reads through it all in a matter of seconds. Barry" Seems fine, would you guys want to." Peter" No I've seen it already." Wally" I'll take a look ." Reads through it quickly. Wally" Well I need to get used to that."( slightly  
/dazed) Talbot hands them each a pen. Talbot" Just sign once you're ready, if you don't mind I would like to see you without out your mask." As Barry, Wally and Peter take off their mask. Cisco takes off his glasses and Caitlin's hair changes back  
/to normal all sign, Barry" Is Lincoln okay with you signing?" Caitlin" Yeah we talked yesterday, he's fine with me signing it. What about Iris? Is she okay with it." Barry" I mean she doesn't totally agree but otherwise fine with it." Caitlin"  
/Did she tell you." Barry" Tell me what?" Caitlin" It's better if she tells you." Barry" Tells me what?" Caitlin" What about the team, how will this affect us?" Barry" I hope it doesn't tear us apart." Talbot" Now if you'll come with us we just need  
/to take DNA samples fingerprints and a demonstration of all your powers." As they leave in a van, while putting their mask on. At the same time in star city, Slade is at his office, as man wearing the league of assassin suit. Slade" Merlyn I thought  
/you died on the island." Merlyn" I did but no ever stays dead forever." As the being fighting hand to hand, Slade dodges most of the punches and landing most on him. Slade" Your a Merlyn, but your not definitely not Malcom." Merlyn" I'm not." As he  
/pushes Slade back and pulls out his bow and arrow, drawing two arrows from his quiver. Shoots them both one hitting him in the right shoulder and the other in the lower stomach, pulls one more arrow and shoots him in the ribs. As Slade begins falling  
/back , Merlyn comes up and kicks him out the window with his right leg. As Slade falls two stories down landing on a car. Merlyn" My work here is done." As he leaves without a trace. As Slade is taken to the hospital, Oliver comes and

visits him. Oliver" How are you doing Slade?" Slade" Not bad I've taken worse hits before kid." Oliver" Could you tell me anything?" Slade" I don't know other than it was Merlyn." Oliver" Malcom?" Slade" No he didn't have skill of Malcom ." Oliver"  
/But he said his last name was Merlyn." Slade" Yes now find the son of a bitch behind these attacks." Oliver" Yeah,I'll ask felicity to get any footage, from your office and if possible the Mercury labs facility, but because of this I'm going to have  
/to make a statement." Slade" Do what you need, I'll be out as soon as possible." As Oliver stands to the podium with news crews everywhere. Oliver" Today my dear friend Slade Wilson was attacked today at his office. With the evidence we have so far  
/the attacker is who we believe is a copycat of the dark archer from many years ago. We are currently looking into many possible suspects thanks to our officers at SCPD. I will give updates as more evidence comes. Thank you." Oliver leaves to the podium  
/and heads to the Arrow cave. Oliver" Felicity what do have on the attack on Slade and Mercury labs?" Felicity" Well it does look like someone from league of assassins, and well as far the attack on Mercury labs goes it was really difficult to get  
/footage, like really difficult." Oliver" Felicity." Felicity" Right well I ran facial recognition and it came up as a dead man." Oliver" Who was it?" Felicity" Uh Caitlin's dead husband , Ronnie Raymond." Oliver" If that's Ronnie, and the archer,  
/Slade said he was a Merlyn, it could only be...Tommy." Felicity" Well I mean that amount of people that come back from life it's really not that surprising." Oliver" True, could you try to locate them." Felicity" Yeah, what about your disagreement  
/with Barry?" Oliver" Well he signed the accords today, I just hope Talbot doesn't convince him to something we don't all regret." As Robbie walks in. Robbie" Sorry to barge but we haven't had time to look in the attack at Mercury labs." Oliver" It's  
/fine, we think we figured out who's behind the attacks." Robbie" Yeah I saw what happened to your friend, so who was it?" Oliver" Tommy Merlyn and Ronnie Raymond." Robbie" Man everyone is just coming back to life huh." Oliver" Yup." At Tommy's apartment,  
/Dark Archer removes mask with the other man in the hood with another man walks in a tux. Tommy" So the accords it's working to tear the teams apart." Ronnie removes hood,Ronnie"Yeah how about we visit some old friends." Last man is revealed to be  
/Eddie Thawne. Eddie" Sounds good, lets go, visit Iris and Caitlin." Tommy" I'll just go visit my old friend Oliver then. No fighting, once we do that we must get Talbot to bring in the ones who didn't sign the accords." As team Flash and Diggle all  
/return home. Caitlin walks in, Lincoln" Hey did you sign the accords?" Caitlin" Yeah, Jesse, is she asleep?" Lincoln" Yeah went to sleep about an hour ago, I actually was waiting for you to get home, because I am working a late shift tonight." Caitlin"  
/Yeah, listen if this is about me signing the accords." Lincoln" No it's not really, look I, it's. I've met Talbot before if he knows I'm alive who knows what will happen. Look I just want don't want to take any risk because last time I saw him I said  
/I would sign. I have to get to work, love you.( grabs clothes)" As he leaves to work, Caitlin sighs, Caitlin" He's met Talbot before?" At Barry and Iris house, Barry enters, Barry" Hey." Iris" How did it go?" Barry" Not bad I just hate all these test  
/it's getting old." Iris" Oh Barry I almost forgot they need you to go to star labs, I think Harry or Cisco wanted to give you something about the attacks." Barry" Oh sure I'll be right back." Barry runs to star labs. At Caitlin and Iris house both  
/get a knock at their doors. At Oliver's house a knock at the door. Tommy" Hello Oliver." Iris house, Eddie" Hey Iris." Caitlin house, Ronnie" Hello Caitlin." Caitlin" Ronnie you're alive." Ronnie" Yeah can I come in." Caitlin" Yeah just be quiet,  
/I want to make sure Jesse stays asleep all night." Ronnie walks in, Ronnie" So you got remarried and had baby." Caitlin" Yeah, how are you alive?" Ronnie" I got teleported on another earth. I kept my powers without Stien." Caitlin "Look I think you  
/should go." Ronnie" I get it, I'm glad you have a better life. Just know this team might not last forever plus I need to go anyway." Ronnie leaves, and walks and flights away. Iris" Uh hi, come on in." Eddie walks in,Eddie" So it looks you ended up  
/with Barry after all." Iris" Um yeah, how did you survive?" Eddie" I went into the portal, and this stone I have allowed me to survive." Iris" Listen Eddie it's amazing shocking actually to see you , but please leave." Eddie" Don't worry it was only  
/going to be a short visit." Eddie walks out. Oliver" Tommy or should I say the dark archer." Tommy"( laughs) You're the Green Arrow now." Oliver" Yes I am and mayor now, so what are you planning?" Tommy" I'm not my dad Ollie." Oliver" I don't know  
/what you're doing but we will stop you." Tommy" No you won't because if you did you'll be hunted for not signing the accords, later Oliver." As Barry goes to Star Labs, Barry" Hey Iris said you guys got something." Cisco" Well no we didn't because  
/we've been so occupied with the accords, Felicity sent us stuff from both attacks." Barry" Yeah what is it." Cisco" Ok well we know who started the fire I think." Barry" Well who?" Cisco" Its Ro." Barry gets a call from Talbot. Talbot " Listen the  
/president asked you and your team to bring in star city vigilantes." Barry to Cisco "Look I need you to get the team." Cisco" Like all of us." Barry" Yeah, ok, no just me, you , Caitlin, Peter, Wally , Curtis and Diggle." Cisco" Ok what a weird team  
/up." Barry" We need to by tomorrow." Cisco" Ok so we can rest for the night." Barry" Yeah." On the news, News anchor" The police in central city and star city are now in the hunt for the ghost rider and are prepared to shoot to kill order. If you  
/see anything please call this CCPD or SCPD hotline below." As Oliver and Barry call in the teams to the Arrow cave and star labs. Oliver with Robbie, Lincoln, Dinah, " I hope you don't mind I found this girl she says her name is Laurel

Lance." Oliver" This is not Laurel, our Laurel." Laurel" I'm standing right here." Felicity" Ok so I got they're location in central city. What is it with bad guys using old shutdown places." Lincoln" So we're fighting our friends." Oliver" I hope  
/not." Rene" So are we going to suit up or what." Oliver" In a moment, where's Curtis and John?" Felicity" They actually went to central city, star labs to be exact. Barry called them." Oliver" What? Is Dinah on here way." Dinah walks in, Dinah" You  
/know even though I'm your security, it's still really hard to get off work." Oliver" Noted, suit up." In central city, Barry with Curtis, Diggle, Caitlin, Cisco, Wally and Peter. Barry" So General Talbot asked us to bring the , ghost rider ,green  
/arrow and all of them in star city and central city." Cisco" Serious he wants us to bring in our friends." Caitlin" So you want us to bring in my husband to have him arrested , again." Barry" Part of the accords is that we bring in vigilantes." Caitlin"  
/Yeah but what about finding the people who actually did these attacks." Barry" I'm sorry but we have no choice, suit up." Curtis" I mean we're fighting the Green Arrow, but we should win cause all of you are meta humans right, right." As it shows  
/each team suiting Barry opening his flash ring. Cisco putting his gauntlets and glasses,Peter putting on his mask. Caitlin hair changes color, Curtis putting on his jacket , Diggle his helmet and gun in a holster. Dinah putting on her new suit and  
/grabbing her new staff, Laurel putting on the collar. Rene putting his mask on and guns in holsters. Robbie putting a chain around him. Lincoln putting his shield suit with a mask. Oliver grabbing his bow and putting arrows in and hood on. Oliver"  
/Remember we may run into our friends but we need to get to that location." Laurel" You can trust me." Oliver" You pull anything I'll make sure, I'll be the one to stop you myself." Laurel" Yeah, for Lance." Oliver" You must of cared about your father,  
/huh." Laurel" I'm not signing the accords because we're doing for the same reason, for family sorta." Oliver" Like working with Prometheus. I don't trust you however desperate times , desperate measures." Felicity" Good luck, and please try not to  
/kill each other." Oliver" Yeah, Move out." As they enter central city they Team Arrow make half way to the location, just as team flash comes and stops them. Where Barry and Oliver trained and where Barry fought Rival and Alchemy. Barry" Sorry Oliver  
/I can't let you go any further, Talbot wants me to bring in Robbie and you guys too." Oliver" I can't let you do that, it's not Robbie who started the fire. It was Ronnie, and Tommy." Barry" I'm sorry but I can't let you go any further." As helicopters  
/pull over head with Talbot, with the lights of the helicopter showing everyone. Barry" Were stopping you here, plus you can't stop all of us." As Diggle and Curtis come out. Diggle has his gun in a ready to fire position. Curtis has his T-spheres.  
/Caitlin and Cisco come out. Wally runs in and Peter swings in. Oliver" You honestly think I would come alone Barry ?" As Rene comes out with ready to shoot position. Dinah and Laurel come from the right side. Robbie pulls up and Lincoln lands on the  
/ground. As both teams line up. Barry" Spartan, Mr Terrific take Wild-dog. Vibe get Ghost Rider, Killer Frost take Fallen Agent. Kid Flash and Spider-Man take Black Siren and Canary. I'll take Green Arrow." Oliver" I don't want to fight but we will  
/if we have to." In the Arrow cave, Felicity" I have visual." Harry" So tell me if you need me to get power dampeners should things go downhill." Felicity" Don't worry I don't think we'll need it, I hope." In star labs, Joe" Guys good luck." Quentin"  
/You know I just hope they don't kill each other." Joe" Yeah , me too." As they begin fighting, Iris walks into star labs. Iris" What's going on?" Joe" Nothing." Iris" I swear if they're fighting." Joe" Listen, yes they fighting each other, but trust  
/everything will be fine." Iris" I..fine, at least I have an article, especially since the accords." As Spartan is circling around looking for wild dog, Mr terrific throws T-spheres to find him. Curtis" I got him on the left." Rene" I don't think so  
/Curtis." Shoots t-sphere and it explodes and shoots the other. Curtis" Come on do you know long it took me to build them." Diggle" Put your hands up and weapons down." Rene" You know I have more guns than you." As they point guns at each other. Curtis"  
/I really don't want to die." Rene" You won't , you'll just be unconscious." As Diggle knocks both guns out of his hands, Rene knocks his gun out as well. As they keep fighting hand to hand. Rene knocks down Curtis. As Wally is running around Canary  
/and Siren. Peter webs Dinah's hands. Dinah" God, It's so weird fighting other meta humans." Laurel" Let me get that.( tear webs off) Let's say we give them a song to listen too." Dinah" I couldn't agree more, a Canary cry." Peter"Wait what are you  
/talking about?" Wally" Peter do something." Dinah" Now!" Dinah and Laurel both do the Canary cry at the same time knocking Wally down and pushing Peter to the ground. Peter and Wally ears are ringing. As Wally gets up and throws lighting knocking  
/Black Canary down, Black Siren screams. Wally" God I hate that."( disoriented , ringing ears) As they continue fighting, Vibe shooting his vibe at Robbie, Robbie is making his chain as if he's going to open a portal stopping it. Robbie" I can't let  
/you take me." Cisco" Sorry Robbie, but we have to once you come with us we'll help prove your innocent." Robbie" As much as I believe you, I don't trust Talbot." Cisco" Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." As Robbie throws his chain  
/around , Cisco opens a portal and jumps in and comes out from behind shooting him in the back. Cisco" Trust us, please." Robbie" I trust you guys, it's the government I don't trust." As he throws his chain behind him hitting an electric box blowing  
/up behind him knocking Cisco down. Cisco" I'm going to feel that tomorrow." Robbie" Please let us stop them." Cisco" I'm sorry but I can't." Cisco blast Robbie. As Caitlin throws ice spikes at Lincoln, he dodges it. Lincoln" You know this is not how  
/I expected us to fight." Caitlin" That makes two of us." As Lincoln gets close to they start hand to hand combat and knock each other down landing side by side. Lincoln" We need to stop Ronnie." Caitlin" We don't have choice please trust us, trust  
/me." As the both fall to the ground,Caitlin is on top of Lincoln is on the ground. Caitlin removes mask and kisses Lincoln on the lips passionately hoping to freeze him. Lincoln" You that doesn't work on me." Caitlin" I know forgot, Oh by the

way I keep forgetting." As they roll over and switch with Lincoln on the top of her. Lincoln" What is that?" They roll and flip again Caitlin is on the top. Caitlin" Ready for baby number two." Lincoln" You serious." Caitlin" Yeah." Lincoln"

Then why are you fighting?" Caitlin" Barry's my friend." As Cisco is fighting Robbie he sees them. Cisco" You guys know we're suppose be uh..fighting." Lincoln and Caitlin get up quickly and awkwardly. Lincoln" So...we should keep , uh." Caitlin"  
/Fighting." Lincoln" Yeah I mean you are expecting again so, I mean." Caitlin" Well yeah or we could go home." Lincoln" Uh I mean I still need to stop Ronnie and them." Caitlin" Yeah, I'll just head home." Lincoln" Yeah good idea ask Harry or Iris  
/, one of them to take you home." Caitlin" Yeah see you at home." Lincoln" Aunt May is there." Caitlin" Yeah." As she leaves, Barry and Oliver are fighting. Oliver shoots two arrow behind him. Barry dodges, Barry" You missed." Oliver" No I didn't."  
/As it explodes behind him. Barry" I hate those arrows." Oliver" We need to stop Ronnie and Tommy." As they fight hand to hand. Barry" Please we need to stop fighting your only making it worse." Oliver" No we need to stop them and it's already

worse." Barry steels up and is about to hit Oliver but Oliver catches it. Oliver" God that hurt." As Oliver hits him with his bow. Pushing him back, Oliver" Guys regroup!" As they regroup, Dinah" Guys if you want to go stop them, we'll hold them off."  
/Laurel" Yeah we need to do something that'll hold them off long enough " Rene" I have an idea, it risky though." Oliver" What do you have?" Rene" Both Canary and Siren do their scream thing at the same time that should be able to buy us sometime for  
/you and Robbie to find them." Lincoln" Oliver shoot three explosive arrows at my ice spikes." As Lincoln shoots ice spikes Oliver shoots the arrows creating a smoke screen. Rene" Go now!" As Robbie gets in his car, Oliver in his motorcycle and head  
/to fight Ronnie , Eddie and Tommy. Lincoln creating a massive earthquake slowing down team flash. Dinah and Laurel both doing the Canary cry, slowing them down even more. Barry" Well get them after, let's get the rest of the them right now." As they  
/beat the rest of the team and arrest them. Robbie gets in his car, Oliver on his motorcycle and go to find Tommy Eddie and Ronnie. In ARGUS prison, Barry"Lincoln please tell me where Robbie and Oliver went." Lincoln" Screw off." Barry" Look I only  
/want to stop who's behind the attacks." Lincoln" Uh, you know I've been in prison twice." Barry" If you sign I'll get you out." Lincoln" I'll think about it, they went to place where you and Zoom fought in your final race." Barry" Thanks Lincoln,  
/I promise I'll find a way to get all of you out." As they get to where they are, Oliver and Robbie walk in only to see Tommy in the dark archer suit and Ronnie with the firestorm core on his chest. Robbie" You framed me!" Oliver" Why just make us  
/fight each other?" Tommy" Well we can't beat all of you so." Ronnie" We tried to make you fight each other." As Barry runs in, Barry" You weren't kidding." Ronnie" Hey Barry." As Ronnie ignites and becomes firestorm. Ronnie" Call me death-storm."  
/Tommy" I'm the dark archer." Eddie" You know I was expecting you to end each other, but well just stop you ourselves." As Oliver begins fighting Tommy, Robbie fights Ronnie and Barry fights Eddie. As Barry runs around Eddie, his stone starts glowing  
/and absorbing some of Barry's speed force. As they both begin chasing each other around while the other are fighting. Ronnie throws fireballs but doesn't effect Robbie at all. Robbie" It's time to pay for your sins." Turns into ghost rider and throws  
/chain wrapping around him pushing him into a wall. Ronnie" I don't suppose going nuclear is going to help." Robbie" Its not." Punches him knocking him out. Oliver and Tommy both shooting arrows at each other and both dodging. Oliver" How are you alive?"  
/Both throw a few punches. Tommy " Lazarus pit." Oliver shoot a arrow that ties him up. Oliver" I'm sorry." Punches him knocking him out. As Barry and Eddie are running the colors of who's who is hard to tell. As they both get really close knocking  
/Robbie and Oliver down. Oliver" Barry hit him not us!" As Eddie runs off escaping. Barry" Hey he got away." Oliver" We could stopped them all if you would've let us go! Barry honestly did you really want to stop us." Barry" ( sighs) No but it was  
/part of the accords so my hands were tied." Oliver" Well find him, but first we need to let our friends out of prison." Barry" Yeah let's go." Oliver" Could you take them with us to ARGUS. Barry" Yeah grabs them and meet at ARGUS. They all walk in,  
/guards ready to shoot. Talbot" So I see brought them, who are these people." Barry" This man started the fire at Mercury labs, and he is the one who attacked Slade Wilson." Robbie is in his human form. Oliver" I can't let issue the accords in my city."  
/Talbot" Why would that matter to you." Oliver removes mask and hood, Oliver" I am the mayor of this city as well." Talbot" I don't know how I feel about this. Listen I understand what your trying to do but I don't think I can't allow

it." Barry" Please we have all the evidence to prove that it was them and since people from his team signed the accords they could be they're oversight." Talbot" That may work or you could just go into retirement." Oliver" I won't stop not until my  
/city is safe." Talbot" Fine send all the evidence and we'll let all your friends out, with all the paperwork they should be out by tonight if not tomorrow." Oliver" Thank you general." ( shaking hands) Talbot" Now if both of you could keep the casualties  
/low that would be great. Take these men to lockup." As Talbot leaves to go begin the paperwork. Barry" You know I was expecting for me and you to have to fight again." Oliver" I was ready for that, and if we did I would've won." Barry" Come on I've  
/been practicing, I say I would win." As the three of them leave and head home. Talbot gets the paperwork done so they all get released tonight and all head home. As Oliver goes home to Slade in a sling with William. Slade" Welcome home, kid." Oliver"  
/You're looking better." Slade" So are you, listen son.( talking to William) you may not see it but your dads a hero." Oliver smiles, William" I know." Slade" See you later kid.( shaking hands)" Slade leaves. As Lincoln gets home, he walks into find  
/Caitlin holding Jesse waiting for him. Caitlin " We were waiting for you. So do you forgive me." Lincoln" I do, I'm sorry not telling you about Talbot." Caitlin" It's ok I understand." Kiss each other on the lips. As Barry gets home he find

Iris working on her article. Iris" I was waiting for you I want you to see my article before I publish it." Barry" Yeah sure." As Barry reading it. As the issuing of the sokovia accords in central flash, kid flash, vibe, killer Frost heroes

from central city and Spartan and Mr. Terrific from star city come to sign the accords. Many other heroes such as the Green Arrow , Black Canary , Fallen Agent and the Ghost Rider refuse to sign. In which the recent attacks at Mercury labs and the  
/attack on Slade Wilson. Leading for our heroes to be pitted against each other. Each not signing for they're own reasons. Many of them for family, they made their choice to sign. It was protect their family. Who committed these attacks are still unknown  
/but I believe there will be justice.

Iris" So what did you think?" Barry" It was great, but um, well we know who did it." Iris" I know it was Eddie." Barry" How did you?" Iris" He came I couldn't believe it but he was here." Barry" Well we lost him." Iris" Trust me you'll get him, but  
we

need to start getting a nursery ready." Barry" What, Iris are you?" Iris" Yes Barry we're gonna have a baby." Barry"( smiles) I love you." Iris" Love you too." Barry" Who else knows?" Iris" Caitlin that's it." Barry runs and finishes the room in 30  
/minutes. As Barry gets an alert. Barry" Done, got to go." As he speeds out changing into his costume. Eddie is leaving a bar and pays for his drink. As he's walking down the street, Barry" I'm sorry but your coming with me."( pulls off necklace),  
/Eddie" I understand, so cuff me." Barry handcuffs him and takes him to ARGUS, leaving a note with the necklace. Barry returns home, Barry" Well that is finished." In ARGUS prison, they see a fire. As the cage opens, Robbie" This is vengeance."  
/As Robbie changes into the ghost rider he burns Tommy, Eddie and Ronnie killing them. As Robbie leaves and returns home.


End file.
